Bittersweets
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: un pequeño Naruto con una fuerte conviccion y un huraño Sasuke con mucho amor


Capitulo 1 besos entre cicatrices

El era el mejor, siempre se lo habían dicho, siempre lo había sustentado y siempre lo había creído. El era excelente en cualquier disciplina que osara existir en esta tierra, el mejor de la clase, el mejor deportistas, las medallas, los premios, los reconocimientos, y diplomas desfilaban cada mes entre sus manos, las fotografías, las frases que exaltaban su grandeza y el orgullo combinado con el ego crecían día a día mas.

El hijo menor de los Uchihas, Sasuke, disfrutaba de su innata belleza, de su perfecta piel lechosa y de su elegante porte que lo hacían ver un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años. Si, y si no fuera suficiente con todas aquellas virtudes de las que gozaba, apenas si era una infantil criatura que había abandonado los sueños rosas y juegos ilusorios para ser lo que el creía era lo principal. Ser el orgullo de su padre, la conversación figurada de su madre y la futura superación de su hermano mayor, al cual admiraba inusitadamente.

Si, su vida ya no era la de un niño, su vida era la de un genio triunfador que demuestra la validez de su titulo en cada oportunidad presentable o no. Su tierno rostro y sus grandes ojos brillantes escondían un secreto que quizás era lo único de lo que podía encontrar una ruptura en su bella perfección.

Neh, neh Sasuke apresúrate tebayo – y una mano agitada a lo alto lo esperaba al final de la cuadra, entre una radiante sonrisa, y unos profundos ojos azul cielo, camino hasta el, era un poco mas bajo pero mejor no decir nada, no tenia ganas de oír sus gritos que lastimaban sus delicados tímpanos – buenos días! – exclamo tan alegremente como siempre, aventándose contra en níveo cuerpo de su amigo – oh Sasuke mira, mira me lo regalo Sakura-chan – y mostro la pulsera hecha de estambre que rodeaba su muñeca – es bonita verdad tebayo – y alzo de nuevo su brazo el cual fue tomado por el azabache para bajarlo lentamente – Sasuke – le llamo confundido el pequeño rubio, vamos que no es que el otro fuera un perico pero esta vez ni siquiera había dicho su parco buenos días –

Vámonos ya, se nos hace tarde – y con el seño fruncido y sintiendo un extraño cabreo, el pequeño Uchiha perdió la ternura característica de su infantil rostro cambiándola por alguien que estaba sumamente enojado y ve saber por que diablos –

Y su secreto que era solo a voces, se trataba de la única y absoluta debilidad de la cual no podía escapar y la cual no había podido elegir.

Miro por un momento el curioso rostro que veía con ilusión lo que había en su muñeca.

Naruto.

Si, apenas concebible pero sentía una extraña sensación en su pancita cada vez que estaba con el rubio de profundos ojos azules, toda su atención era para el, nada más existía en su mundo reducido solo a ellos dos.

Naruto era suyo. Así lo había decidido, la razón, sencilla, como era el único ser en esta impávida vida que lo hacia tener esa clases de extrañas sensaciones, tenia que responsabilizarse de sus actos, además se suponía que eran amigos, o algo por el estilo, por lo cual era obligación del menor permanecer a su lado igual que el lo hacia.

Y tras esa reflexión, un tanto retorcida pero acertada un último pensamiento cerro su razonamiento.

Con una mala mirada y descargando parte de su cabreo, una sonrisa ladina lo siguió ante la maravillosa idea que su cabecita tuvo, esa pulsera moriría tarde o temprano, ya se encargaría el de hacerlo.

/

Matemáticas, después ciencias, le seguía arte y para terminar historia universal, y al final tarea, tarea y mas tarea. Si eso no era una tortura entonces si que no sabia que mas podía serlo. Vio los interminables números ser escritos uno tras otro, y el rogaba por que el profesor no lo llamara para que resolviera alguna cuenta en las cuales no era nada bueno.

Empezó a morder el lápiz aburrido, quizás si se escondía tras un libro podría dormirse y con suerte hasta se salvaba de pasar al frente, miro por el rabillo de su ojo, al azabache sentado en su lado, compartían escritorio, este estaba concentrado escribiendo cada numero, captada cada instrucción, memorizando cada técnica.

Naruto curioso, hizo su silla un tanto atrás, quizás y si su teoría era correcta entonces…

¿Qué crees que haces? – y la frugal voz de su amigo le hizo sonreír anchamente –

Solo quería ver tebayo – ante sus respuesta que no contestaba realmente nada, el otro anarco las cejas con curiosidad - si te salía humo de la cabeza je – y se cubrió la boca con sus deditos riendo entre dientes, no fuera ser que los pillaran conversando –

Tu…- y un tic en el ojo hizo su aparición en el mas alto, una vena palpitante salió a la luz asomándose desde su frente - dobe – fue lo único que dijo antes de ignorarlo y empezar a hacer sus notas de nuevo, cuando – auch – y llevo una mano a su costado, el rubio lo había pellizcado deliberadamente – oi ¡que rayos te pasa! –

No soy ningún dobe, teme tebayo – y se cruzo de brazo haciendo su infantil puchero que solo divertía mas a Sasuke, llevo sus dedos a la frente de este y pego despacito, con la delicadeza que solo mostraba con el - ¿Qué haces? – y los dedos se retiraron y el toco esa zona con sus manos –

Solo quería ver si tenias cerebro pero no…suena hueco – y la sonrisa arrogante de quien sabe ha ganado se instalo en las facciones del mayor que cubrió ante el eminente peligro, sus oídos –

¡eres tu el que no tiene cerebro SASUKE! – grito levantándose de su siento y usando su voz chillona que tanto aturdía a los demás –

Sin mayor reserva todos los que estaban en su salón giraron la cabeza para ver de forma confundida al rubio que parecía demasiado exaltado para que siquiera alguien preguntara que había pasado, por que ya era demasiado obvio.

Lastima que Iruka-sensei no pensó lo mismo y con grandes zancadas se acerco a su alumno, al cual que aunque quería mucho era un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

Así que veo que tu quieres resolver el problema he Naruto – y la amenazante voz del moreno de coleta alta extendiéndole el plumón al menor no dejo derecho a replica o explicaciones que de nada valían, Sasuke siempre se salía con al suya – anda que el tiempo no se detiene – y lo empujo dócilmente para que avanzara, mientras que el menor murmuraba cosas como esa mañana y maldecía sus ideas locas de querer ver si Sasuke era humano o no. –

Si, para nadie era novedad. Naruto había salido con una de sus chorradas, molestando a Sasuke y este como siempre se había vengado de la mejor manera, haciéndolo pasar al frente.

Sabes – hablo un chico que había sido despertado por el aberrante grito del Namikaze – me pregunto si algún día se dará cuenta de que siempre pierde cuando pelea contigo – y se rasco la nuca viendo la cara de horror que tenia ese momento el rubio frente al pizarrón – aunque…es entretenido verlo así – y sonrió ligeramente casi nada –

No lo creo – fue toda la respuesta que Shikamaru Nara obtuvo del Uchiha, que empezaba a mostrar sus retorcidas diversiones –

Y la predilección de poner a Naruto siempre en una mala posición.

/

¿Dónde rayos se había metido ese tonto?

Dio una vuelta más por el campus de la primaria, volvía subir y recorrer el edificio, que no era nada pequeño, buscando salón por salón, baño por baño y sala por sala. Pero simple y sencillamente no lo hallaba. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y mejor que no fuera así por que entonces el se encargaría con métodos muy poco ortodoxos que esta lo escupiera o en el peor de los casos lo vomitara, pero de que se lo devolvía se lo devolvía.

Vio su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis, ya estaba oscureciendo, el rosa añil ya bañaba cálidamente los muros del edifico, las sombras se habían vuelto mas alargadas y delgaduchas…la luz se estaba yendo a paso apresurado. Tenía que encontrarlo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Termino de bajar el último escalón, con mochila al hombro y con la preocupación empezando hacer mella en su pequeña cabeza y ¿si le había pasado algo?, es que era tan idiota y orgulloso que mil y uno ideas le pasaron en revolución antes sus oscuros ojos.

Una figura apareció ante el, saliendo de la esquina de la biblioteca, era su hermano…un momento ¡su hermano! ¿Qué hacia Itachi ahí? Y se acerco con rapidez la que sus cortas piernas le daba, solo para ver que el azabache mayor no venia solo, en su espalda traía a un rubio, que avergonzado escondía su rostro en el cuello de este, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Y Sasuke, por primera vez se sintió impotente, al notar los rastros de unas lágrimas secas en el bronceado rostro y los parches improvisados sobre sus mejillas.

Donde la huella de la sangre había dejado sus pasos.

Apretó sus manitas en puños, reprimiendo la ira y mordiéndose el labio para ahogar las palabras que pulsaban por si solas salir desbocadas por su boca, en silencio y sin realmente querer saber nada en ese momento, siguió desde atrás a su hermano.

/

Sentadito esperando a un lado de una bonita pelirroja de profundos ojos verdes Sasuke, mecía sus pies de atrás para adelante, esperando con insana tensión cuando saldría Naruto y Minato-san de con aquel doctor de emergencias, olía a desinfectante y cloro, y todo era desquiziadamente blanco, mas personas con esa aura enferma y lúgubre le rodeaba, las enfermeras y doctores iban y venían por el pasillo.

Pero eso no le inmutaba ni un poco, lo único que lo tenía con las manos aferradas a esa silla de plástico azul era ver a lo que mas quería.

Una mano acariciando sus cabellos le hizo levantar el rostro y una sonrisa maternal de esas llenas de amor y extraña tranquilidad le fue dada.

Tranquilo Sasu-chan, Naruto estará bien – y lo abrazo por unos segundos, quizás para darse seguridad a ella también, y para reforzar sus creencias vueltas convicciones y esperanzas –

Un café, una preguntas para saber como estaba el rubio por parte de una mujer de larga cabellera negra y una negativa antes de que Sasuke pudiera entre ver la preocupación en las facciones de Kushina Uzamaki , que buscaba una seguridad que nadie en esa sala podía darle.

Una hora después, dos cafés mas, y el pequeño azabache miro a su mama que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kushina-san, sujetándola con vehemencia, como si temiera perderla, o que cayera en un abismo donde el borde tentaba exquisitamente, tal vez, por medio del calor corporal y del contacto de piel con piel, su mama buscaba darle serenidad y fuerza. O al mensos así lo interpreto el.

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella salió un hombre de bata blanca que inclinado regalaba un paleta de sabor fresa al pequeño rubio que estiraba anhelante sus manita para cogerla.

En el acto los tres ocupantes de las sillas se levantaron, siendo el mas rápido el menor de los Uchihas que solo se quedo parado junto al rubio, sin preguntar ni decir nada, dejando que la pelirroja abrazara a su hijo y que el rubio mayor hablara con su madre.

Espero, de nuevo el momento justo antes de tomar de la mano al ojiazul que bajo el rostro al notarlo ahí.

Mama – llamo usando el tono mas demandante que le salió – ¿puedo ir a dormir con Naruto? – y la pareja de padres se vieron entre si antes de ver a la matriarca Uchiha que no supo contestar –

Claro que puedes Sasu-chan – hablo la pelirroja inclinándose para estar a la altura del par de niños – si Naruto así quiere – y miro esta vez a su hijo que sin levantar la cabeza asintió – bien – sonrió compresiva – andando, que ya es tarde –

Y tomando de la mano a los dos niños se dirigieron a la salida.

Nadie dijo nada de los parches sobre las mejillas que ocultaban los puntos que estaban debajo, ni tampoco del mutismo que el rubio había adquirido, mientras comía su paleta en el auto, pero lo que Sasuke si noto y quedo rondando en su cabeza, fue que la muñeca donde antes había una pulsera ahora estaba desnuda.

/

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, la pequeña luz del corredor apenas si se podría distinguir, cuando se colaba por la rendija de la puerta cerrada. Se dio una vuelta mas, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrada a la negrura del ambiente y sus oídos podían percibir cualquier minúsculo ruido en toda la casa, fue por eso y que sin necesidad de preguntar sabia que su amigo rubio estaba despierto, tratando de no moverse demasiado y de no emitir ni un suspiro.

Esto a lo largo de los minutos, solo hizo enfadar aun mas a Sasuke, que había estado esperando a que el ojiazul comenzara con su relato, dios era un maldito parlanchín, ya hora no podía ni decir pio, no, eso era algo sumamente irritante para su persona que estaba harta de dar tiempo al tiempo.

Oi – le llamo quedo, dándose vuelta para quedar de lado y verlo de frente, el Namikaze ya se encontraba en esa posición – ¿te duele? – y trato de tocar las mejillas, su muñeca fue detenida en el acto –

Sasuke – y negó con la cabeza, no quería ser tocado, la mano cayo lánguida hacia un costado - ¿soy un idiota? – pregunto pasado unos minutos –

¿a que vienes eso? – y Naruto de nuevo negó y el solo suspiro, si seguían así nunca llegarían a ningún lado – lo dicho eres un dobe – metió su mano entre las sabanas que compartían para poder tomar la extremidad del menor que dio un bote de sorpresa –

No soy ningún dobe – hablo con recelo mal disimulado – solo te pregunte si…-

Te escuche la primera vez – le corto de inmediato – y si eres un idiota – asevero viendo como el rostro bajaba unos centímetros – por pensar que eres uno – vio como el rostro se alzaba con incredulidad y el siguió con el discurso que empezó a salir de no saber muy bien donde – no se que fue lo que te hizo pensar eso, pero es un concepto banal que puede ser malinterpretado de muchas maneras diferentes, pero para mi no hay persona mas idiota que la que cree que es una como tal, quizás fuiste solo demasiado bueno en tener fe en las personas o excesivamente confiado para no dudar de nadie mas…pero el mundo esta lleno de gente mala, de gente que buscara hacerte daño de diferentes maneras, posiblemente solo por placer o para sacar algún provecho de esto – la carita del rubio mostraba una seriedad jamás suscitada lo que le dio pauta para continuar – lo que te paso hoy no es por que hayas sido un idiota, esto no estaba en tus manos, no sabia lo que ocurriría así que…-

Sasuke – lo interrumpió poniendo su manita en los finos labio que pararon de moverse - vas demasiado rápido tebayo – y trato de sonreír pero no le salió muy bien, el solo quería una cosa en ese momento, que el azabache lo refugiara y que siguiera fluyendo su voz, aun si no llegaba entender muchas de las palabras que este usaba y que el en su corta existencia había escuchado siquiera mencionar – Sasuke – y estiro su brazo, el Uchiha entendió y solo lo abrazo –

En definitiva, Sasuke no era bueno en situaciones que ameritaban como actuar o reaccionar en forma interpersonal, pero con la pequeña ayuda del rubio supo que debía dejar su monologo que ayudaba menos que sentir el contacto de sus menudos cuerpos tan íntimamente.

Y fue ahí que el menor de los Uchihas supo una cosa, probablemente la lección mas importante que entendiera en su vida.

El no tenia tan solo un lazo de amistad con Naruto, el tan solo no lo quería con la premura de su infantil corazón, el amaba por sobre todo y a pesar de todo al rubio de ojos azules…lo amaba como…

Sasuke – y la cabecita amarilla se alzo y la suya bajo, e inconscientemente buscaron algo que su inocencia nuca capto como mal. Sus labios se tocaron, eran húmedos y suaves, se presionaron y acariciaron, el frágil sonido de sus bocas al separarse les hizo sonreír entre la oscuridad – te quiero – susurro el menor mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor que le acuno –

Yo…te quiero – dijo mas bajo el Uchiha, casi en un secreto, algo que solo Naruto tenia derecho a oír de sus labios, beso la cabecita y cerro los ojos, el sopor del sueño empezaba a empezar a hacer estragos en el aunque claro no olvido tomar la mano que yacía a su lado, tenia que llevar a Naruto al país de los sueños, donde solo estaban ellos dos. –

/

Días después, los parches fueron retirados, Naruto hablo con Iruka-sensei y Sasuke de que había pasado aquella tarde después de que saliera del club de arte.

Había sido atacado deliberadamente por 2 chicos que cursaban cursos superiores, uno se llamaba Orochimaru y otro Kabuto, ambos buscaban a Sasuke, algo tenia que ver con Itachi y una pandilla de amigos que se auto dominaban akatsuki. Como el se resistió a decir donde estaba el par de Uchihas, por cada minuto que tardaba en contestar una nueva línea con un cúter era hecho en su cara, le dijeron idiota, lo humillaron, lo embistieron varias veces contra la pared del edifico. Ah pero el era fuerte, el no diría nada, el protegería Sasuke e Itachi, por que eran su familia…sus lazos.

Así que para nadie fue sorpresa que una semana después encontraran a los dos culpables casi moribundos bajo un puente, con estragos suficientes para que ni siquiera pudieran decir en que donde diablos estaban parados.

Pero para Naruto eso no estuvo bien, la venganza no llegaba ningún lado, para Sasuke fue lo mejor, e interiormente pensaba en que hubiera sido un favor deshacerse de malditas basuras como lo eran aquel par, como también pensó debía guardar el secreto de quienes fueron los autores de tan magnifica paliza. Aunque debía admitir, el derechazo de su hermano era potente.

Además, ese día no había sido tan malo, el había dado su primer beso, justo con la persona que mas quería y la cual seguiría protegiendo sin importar las cicatrices que esto dejara.

/


End file.
